War Machines and Weapons of the Republic of Bärenland
Introduction Due to the recent research inside the City-State of Alterac and the ingenuity of their scientists and engineers of Todkopf under the command of Rhalitra Haddinkov, research was vital and a need for machines overcame the Alterac scientists while the City-State lacked efficient manpower. The discovery of the Alterac Magnetic Generator gave the Reborn Kingdom of Alterac a free alternative investment for an energy source. This energy source would not require common fuel sources, making it stand out from its counterparts. All weapons testing and construction would be performed at the Todesfabriks (Death Factories) hidden throughout Alterac. As of recent studies, weapons research has becoem more and more slim. Until that was a new member that was brought into Todkopf, that being Jonathan Von Thannizter. The new researcher brought in a new line of explosives, making them flammable, toxic along with damage from shrapnel. Vitalizing his skills in alchemey and engineering, he has proven to be useful to both Todkopf and Alterac. Guns Pistols Since there are a lot of cavalry units and they cannot ride while firing off a rifle to reload it. The pistol comes in handy to the Military of Alterac. For the most commonly used pistol in the arsenal is the Alterac Revolver. Rifles Units who carry rifles within the City-State are asked to carry a ARR-622, as this gun is faster to reload and it has a less likely of a chance to jam. Rapid Fire Due to lack of funding, the City-State could not afford simple dwarven machine guns along with the parts to make then, so the Alterac people improvised. Researching engineers thought of a cheaper solution, which birthed a crank rotating gun, the gun being the ARG-625, which easily cuts down calvary, infantry, and any mass numbers with only two operators. Artillery Rocket Rocket artillery was introduced to Alterac before the Second Alterac Civil War and was used by the Partisans of Alterac to weaken the Syndicate and the Forsaken. It is given the name of the AMRLA-622 it is used to fire multiple rockets upon the enemy at a far distance. It is light, fast to reload, and easy to maneuver. Cannons The cannons that Todkopf has received are from Alliance handed down to the Alterac forces were cheap and easy to get rid of to save some storage space. Rhalitra Haddinkov, leader of Todkopf was grateful that he has received cannons, but disappointed he received such cheap ones. In the madness of ingenuity men were tired of having to take one more step to place a fuse into the cannon and ignite it. In order to save time and make artillery faster, they would attach a hammer hooked hooked up a small iron pike heated by an electric battery on the cannon. Inside would be a paper cartridge with gun powder that would be heated when the hammer is triggered. It would then shoot off a 12 pound cannon either shooting off grape shot, chain shot or just a 12 pound iron ball. Rifled Cannons Rifled cannons are added to the armory to help artillery strike their targets from a farther distance with far more accuracy. Also these cannons would come with breech loading capabilities to load paper cartridge ammunition. Making these cannons fast and easy to reload. Mortar Launchers The newest made invention made by Jonathan Von Thannizter would be the Tank-Bane. This would be a steel tube that fires off a Shaped-Explosive at an accurate rate. Ground Vehicles Vehicles are powered by the Alterac Magnetic Generator and converts power to the Alterac Circuit Motor to cause it to spin to to rotate gears and/or wheels in the vehicles. Light Most light vehicles can travel fast and are made to tear down infantry in certain numbers, yet are weak against heavy or medium vehicles. All of City-State's light vehicles were either stolen, looted or bought on a small scale. The AMW-625 is a light anti-infantry vehicle with a crew of two operators. One operator drives the vehicle and one shoots the ARG-625 mounted in the passenger's seat. It is a Mecha-Chopper or Mechano-Hog that was looted or taken through less-than-legal measures which use the revolutionary Alterac Magnetic Generator. Medium As of February 17th 625 K.C. the science and engineering branch Totenkopf of City State of Alterac has added the AWB-625 to its arsenal. The soldiers of Alterac are hoping to see this seige weapon in action. Heavy Aircraft Fighters To save money and matinenct to feed gryphons the Alterac Mecha Gryphons were created to prove effective for air superiority in Alterac's Air force. Bombers Newest made of bombers inspired by dwarven and gnomish technology created the Alterac Mecha Drake as an effective bomber for its military. Airships Recent developments without interference and influence from theocracies. Rhalitra Haddinkov has developed an airship in Arathor after being banished from Alterac. It was modified and built from crossing Alliance and Horde air technologies together to form the Airship Wolf's Howl bringing an Airship to the City-State of Alterac. Defenses Towers Caltrops One of the oldest anti-cavalry weapons used upon the battlefields in Azeroth to slow cavalry down. Recently brought up to the attention Todkopf. It was first declined to be used as a weapon, reason being because of how old it was. However it was put into the arsenal believing it still shows some use by simply being painted the same color as the terrain is to help hide it in plain sight and is dipped in hydrated lime (Calcium hydroxide). Miscellaneous Rocket Launchers Competing with Goblins and utilizing rocket launching technology, Todkopf found it useful both in general to keep up to date with military weapons. So Todkopf came up with a rocket launcher called the ARL (Alterac Rocket Lance). Being highly more accurate and just as explosive as a RP-GG it gets its name because of how it can be handled and how accurate it is. Grenades Grenades are important to disperse a crowd or crowds of enemies to Alterac. They are common just like any other grenade, except they are on a stick. Seigschreck This is a secret weapon being constructed and is being tested in its current state. It is highly flammable. For it is pots with a flaming cloth for a fuse to be dropped down or launched from any weapon. The mixture composes of white phosphorous, goblin rocket fuel, seaphorum, gun powder and resin. To note, despite some technology being advanced, they're rarely found within Alterac; with the Imperium struggling to stabalize its economy, expensive technology is seldom used, and the engineering corps, somewhat in part to the current civil war between Syndicate and Wolfheart loyalists in Alterac, has came to a grinding halt involving the continuation of technological projects due to a lack of funding with current funds being heavily spent upon the Imperial Army. Retcons - things Kormed has found Nazi Germany related or offensive Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Union Category:Weapons Category:Siege Weapons Category:Engineering Category:Technology Category:Bärenland Tech